


something always brings me back to you

by SkyRose



Series: Janelle Monáe Lyrics Prompt Table [12]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Disney Movies, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Monica has two moms, Photographs, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Carol has spent the past six years searching for her memories. Now, she’s seen them sprawled across a dining table in a Louisiana home. It’s time for her to move on from the past and make new memories.Or: Five times Carol tries to take a picture of Maria plus one time Maria takes one of her.





	something always brings me back to you

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! More carolmaria! I loooovee theessee twoooowoowowowo.
> 
> For the prompt: "We'll make a million memories - all incredible".

Carol has spent the past six years searching for her memories. Now, she’s seen them sprawled across a dining table in a Louisiana home. It’s time for her to move on from the past and make new memories.

She started with buying a disposable Kodak camera. She kept it in the pocket of her leather jacket, ready whenever she needs it.

“You tellin’ me you don’t have some fancy alien camera?” Maria questioned when Carol showed it to her.

Carol laughed. “I’m trying to be normal again,” she admitted with a small smirk.

“You’ve got a long way to go, fire fists,” Maria replied with a bright smile.

On instinct, Carol pulled the camera to her face a took a picture of Maria. It probably won’t turn out very good. They were sitting in the living room with the evening’s last sun barely spilling through the windows. She doesn’t regret it and makes a note in her head to get a better picture of Maria.

✦✦✦

Carol and Maria were sitting in the shade of a tree at one of Monica’s many softball games. They were sharing one water bottle because neither of them wanted to walk in the hot sun. They cheered when Monica came up to bat. Carol pulled out her camera, reading to snap a worthy shot.

The ball flew forward and Monica swung. Carol clicked the camera as she did. Monica managed to slide to second base for a slick double.

“Yes! That’s my baby girl!” Maria cheered, hands waving in the air. Carol pointed the camera at her, but the sun was shining directly at the camera. She took a picture even though she knew, yet again, she had failed to take a picture of Maria.

✦✦✦

Carol took Monica to Blockbuster after she convincing her she’d missed the best movie ever. It was an animated movie called The Lion King. They watched it the same night they picked it up. Maria even made popcorn. It was a fun night.

“Do you have your camera?” Monica asked as the credits rolled. Carol pulled it out of her pocket with a smirk. Monica jumped up in excitement. “Mom! Lift me up like Simba!”

Maria laughed but obliged. She grasped her daughter, lifting her up until her fingers skimmed the ceiling. “Make it quick, Carol. She’s not as light as she looks.”

Carol maneuvered around, looking for the best angle. She sighed, snapping the picture after a few moments. Monica was surely blocking Maria’s face. 

✦✦✦

Carol and Maria fall into a workout rhythm together. They jog along dirt paths most mornings. Twice a week, they go to a local gym. There, they spot for each other as they lift weights.

One morning, two men gave them odd expressions as Carol lifted weights twice the size they were using. It caused Maria to smirk down at Carol. She felt to urge to frame the moment forever, so she reached down into her sweatpants’ pocket. Maria shook her head and say, “Nuh-uh, no pictures. Ten more reps to really scare these fools.”

Carol chuckled and did twenty. The men gaped.

✦✦✦

Carol was helping Maria with dinner. She was gradually relearning her cooking skills, although Maria promised her she didn’t have many to begin with.

Maria was a bit tired from the long day. She was wearing a tank top and her bangs were stuck to her forehead in the hot kitchen. Something about the way she looked pulled at Carol. Maria had a strange gravity to her. Carol always felt the need to stay close and get closer.

Carol pulled out her camera, framing it to Maria dutifully slicing potatoes. Maria caught her and reached out to grab the camera before she could take the picture.

“You said you wanted to help, not distract me,” Maria recalled with a knowing look. “Wash those carrots please.”

“Sorry, but you just look too beautiful in those stained jeans,” Carol teased. Maria scoffed like it was a joke. It wasn’t.

✦✦✦

Monica was asleep on the couch, leaning against Maria.

“You need some help?” Carol quietly asked with a smirk.

Maria gently nodded.

Carol carefully lifted Monica from the couch. Maria followed her as she carried her to her bedroom. She placed her atop her bed. They left the girl to peacefully sleep, Maria flicking off the light switch as they exited.

In the hall, they paused to share a look. Carol noticed Maria had that same tired look in her eyes. There was a dim yellow light coming from Maria’s bedroom, illuminating her brown eyes. Carol felt it again. Pulling. For as long as Carol knew her, Maria’s gravitational pull has kept Carol orbiting her. Soon, it was going to get strong enough that she was going to crash right into her.

“It’s not fair that you’ve been sleeping on the couch. You can take my bed,” Maria said, breaking the hypnotic silence.

“No, it’s fine. I don’t really sleep much, anyway,” Carol replied, feeling slightly embarrassed by the thoughts swirling in her head.

Maria’s eyes flicked up and down Carol’s face. “Thank you for staying here. I know you probably have better intergalactic things you could be doing.”

Carol shook her head, placing a hand on Maria’s shoulder. “No. I missed six years with you and Monica and I plan to spend a lifetime making up for it.”

Maria met Carol’s eyes again, searching once more. “Do you… wanna share my bed?”

“Huh?” Carol stammered.

Maria laughed, pulling at Carol figuratively and literally as she grasped her shirt and kissed her. Carol felt her hands and face heat up. Maria’s hand slipped into Carol’s pocket, retrieving her camera. She stepped away to snapped a photo.

“Why’d you do that?” Carol asked as she followed Maria into her bedroom.

“Oh? I need excuse, Miss Potato Paparazzi?” Maria quipped.

“Fair enough,” Carol laughed as they tumbled into bed together.

Tomorrow, she’d take her camera to the drug store to see all her new memories.

**Author's Note:**

> :) My [dreamwidth](https://skyrosebud.dreamwidth.org/) // My [ Always up for a chat!](http://skywalkertvvins.tumblr.com/)


End file.
